


The Best Delivery

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: Meetings [1]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for a Kmeme prompt asking for Pizza Delivery porn.<br/>As a pizza deliverer myself I just couldn't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Delivery

# The Best Delivery

Andy checked the address on the ticket and then checked the house number he could barely see. Yup, this was the right place. Checking was habit even though he knew this was the right house. He hated it when they didn’t leave their porch lights on. The lights being turned off here at this house, however, were a little odd. There were lights shining through the windows though so he put his car in park and rolled the window down enough so he could reach through and unlock it if he had to. 

He grabbed the bag off the passenger seat and got out of the car, kicking the door shut before walking around the front of the car and up the walkway. Resting the handle of the bag on his forearm he held the ticket in his other. One last check of the address and he rang the doorbell.

As he waited he thought of the man who would no doubt answer the door. Anders had been delivering for the Pizza Palace for nearly two years now and had been here many times. He even knew the man’s name from the ticket, Garrett Hawke. He ordered the same thing every time too. A thin crust pepperoni, ham and pineapple with a small order of breadsticks.

Okay, he thought as the door was being unlocked. Maybe I’m a little obsessed. But, it was a worthy obsession. Garrett Hawke was one fine specimen of manhood. He never wore a shirt and Andy always found it hard not to stare at all those muscles.

The door swung open and Andy plastered a smile on his face. Dear god, he wasn’t even wearing pants this time, just a pair of very tight underwear that left nothing to the imagination. Eyes up Andy, he told himself as he refocused his sight on Hawke’s face.

Andy wasn’t sure if this was better or worse than the couple he’d interrupted earlier having sex in their hotel room. He’d waited for a pause in the woman’s screams of delight and rapped on the door loudly. There was cussing followed by a deep voice hollering “Just a minute.” He didn’t have to wait long and when that door had opened, he’d had to choke down laughter.

The guy had grabbed the first thing he could find to put on. Unfortunately it had been the woman’s sleep pants. They were a silky pink material with little blue ships all over them. It clashed badly with his tanned skin and interesting white tattoos. The overall effect was hilarious. Andy had barely made it to the elevator before he couldn’t hold his laughter any more.

This was worse he decided. Before he’d snapped his eyes to Hawke’s face, Andy had seen the beginnings of an impressive erection. Sometimes preferring neither sex was a bit of a pain, especially when the slacks and tiny apron he wore would do nothing to hide the makings of his erection.

Hawke posed in the doorway. There was no other way to put it. Leaning against the frame, one arm hanging at his side, the other resting on his hip and his legs crossed in a way that made it hard for Andy to keep his eyes up.

“Hello…Andy,” Hawke purred, his eyes flicking briefly to the nametag that was a part of Andy’s uniform.

“Hello!” he said brightly. “How are you tonight? That’s 24.52.”

Andy pulled on the Velcro that held the bag shut, grateful for an excuse not to look at the show Hawke continued to put on. When Hawke answered his question, Andy froze with one arm under the pizza box.

“Horny,” Hawke said. His voice had taken on a sexy undertone.

That’s a new one, Andy thought. He chose to pretend he hadn’t heard and pulled the boxes out of the bag and held them out to Hawke. He lifted the boxes out of Andy’s hands and turned to set them on a side table. Andy tucked the bag under his arm and let himself leer at Hawke’s arse and beautifully muscled legs. He wondered suddenly what it would feel like to have those legs wrapped around his waist. Andy suppressed a groan and moved the bag in front of him.

Hawke turned back around and shrugged. “I seem to have misplaced my wallet. Why don’t you come in out of the wind?”

That was one of the big no-no’s. You never ever went into their house, hotel room, camper or whatever. Andy shook his head and didn’t move from the doorway. “That’s okay, I like it out here,” he said nervously.

Andy watched as Hawke hooked a finger into the collar of his polo work shirt and gently tugged him forward. His traitorous feet took the couple steps forward and he was fully inside Hawke’s impressively large house.

“I think you’ll like it in here much better,” Hawke purred as he stroked a finger down Andy’s jaw line. Hawke slowly walked around Andy and whispered in his ear. “You see I really can’t remember where my wallet is.”

Andy shuddered at the feeling of his hot breath so close to his ear. “Oh,” he squeaked.

“You could help me remember,” Hawke said his voice growing husky.

“How…how’s that?” Andy stuttered as Hawke pressed himself against his arse. He couldn’t hide the groan that escaped him when he felt the hard length of his cock.

“Fuck me,” Hawke growled quietly in his ear.

This is officially the strangest thing that’s ever happened to me, Andy thought. It was impossible to hide his own arousal after that groan so he dropped the bag and turned around. He pressed a kiss to Hawke’s lips that was returned passionately.

“Must be quick,” Andy said. “I’m still on the clock.”

Andy couldn’t believe what he’d just done or the words that had just come out of his mouth. This could possibly get him fired if anyone found out. He was a willing thrall however as Hawke grinned wickedly and led him to the living room.

He led them a short way to the couch. Andy pulled on the little apron until it was hanging over his arse while Hawke undid his belt. The button and zipper of his slacks were undone and his pants pulled down only enough to allow his cock free. Hawke smirked at his lack of underwear as he handed Andy a condom.

It was quickly rolled onto his hard length and when Andy looked up Hawke was leaning on the back of the couch with his arse stuck out beautifully and the only piece of clothing that he’d been wearing around his ankles. Andy lost his train of thought and moaned when Hawke stroked his cock a few times to spread the slick that had been conveniently left on the side table.

Andy lined his cock up to Hawke’s hole and began pushing in to find he was already open and ready. He moaned again as Hawke pushed back, taking in his cock in one swift motion. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Andy set a very fast pace that had both of them moaning. Hawke was stroking himself furiously in time with Andy’s thrusts and soon came into his hand. A few more erratic thrusts and Andy’s rhythm stuttered then stopped as he came. He pulled out and carefully peeled the condom off. Andy dropped it into the garbage Hawke held out and gasped when he felt the cold washcloth on his cock.

“When do you get off?” Hawke asked his voice still husky.

“Ten,” said Andy as he tucked himself back into his slacks and zipped and buttoned them. He pulled the little apron back around after he’d buckled his belt and looked up.

Hawke held out two twenty’s. “I’ll see you then,” he said and grinned. “Keep the change.”

Andy stared for a moment before folding up the money and putting it into one of the apron’s pockets. “Absolutely,” Andy said smiling. He raced for the door, grabbing the bag on his way out, and down to his car. Throwing the bag back onto the passenger seat he looked at the clock on his dash. He was rather amazed that the whole thing had taken fifteen minutes but that meant an excuse would be easy to come up with.

He checked for traffic before pulling away from the curb and rolled the window all the way down. Andy hoped the cool night air would get rid of the flush he knew was on his cheeks. He was definitely coming back after his shift was over.


End file.
